geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Unofficial Geometry Dash Wiki:Rules
Vandalism is the act of messing up articles on a Wiki. It is a major issue that every Wiki on the Internet, including the famous Wikipedia, suffers and cannot escape from. There are always notorious users who like wrecking stuff with no reason at all. We have a full set of policies for all users to follow, as well as different measures for this wiki to fix vandalism effectively. * The main point is: Vandalism is unacceptable. '''All kinds of vandalism are '''strictly prohibited, and edits which involve any kind of vandalism must be instantly reverted. * Inserting nonsense, foul language, inappropriate content, distorting and spamming on articles, creation of spam pages, as well as large-scale removal of contents without legitimate reasons, and renaming articles into gibberish titles, are some of the many actions considered a vandalism. How to Edit an Article Main articles: Sample Page (User) and Sample Page (Level) *If you want to know how a typical page is made, you can use these articles for guidance. Most articles follow the format of both the sample pages here. Do not make your own sections without approving it with the staff; you can approve the suggestions by talking in the forum or any of our staff members' message walls. However, all articles corresponding with said change will have to be changed. Editing Articles *As this is an American English Wiki, every article must be in American English with the exceptions of quotes, dialogue, and names in a foreign language. However, those would need to have an American English translation as well. *If you post false info, you get a warning. At the fourth one, you get a 1 week ban. Only official information is permitted. Leaked information is not unauthorized, but if it turns out to be fake, and is published by the same person multiple times, the ban will be imposed. After that, you get an infinite ban. *Do not post fan content on the articles. Fan content alone will not earn you an official warning, but it will get you advice against posting new fan content in article comment sections. They remain free-to-post on virtually every other platform besides the main article and their comment sections. However, repeated counts of posting fan content, even after multiple advice non-warnings, a count of defiance may be implemented. *Do not delete any important information on any page. If you do, you will get blocked for 2 months and our rollbacks will do undo anything that the person has removed. *Adding potentially defaming, slanderous or libelous content, or causing other forms of damage to the page, will earn you a warning. *Removal of the delete template from any unnecessary article or, when placed by an admin, category is strictly prohibited. A warning will be issued immediately upon offense (unless the template is then re-added by the same user). *If you are spamming unnecessary edits, you will get a 2 month ban. *It is encouraged that you add a relevant edit summary on your edits. Categories Main Page: Category Format * Categories are meant to organize pages, and therefore, only neccessary ones should be added. If you are caught adding unnecessary categories, you will be warned then banned for 1 week if you keep doing it. * If you are caught vandalizing the wiki using the MassCategorization feature, you will be banned for 1 year. Earning Badges *Badges are a way to motivate people into editing articles to make them better. *Don't go badge farming, or only editing pages just for the sake of earning badges. If you get caught doing it, you will be blocked for a week. Pictures/Videos *Image files intended for use on articles should not be given nonsensical names with strings of irrelevant letters. Images obtained from sources (in contrast to screenshots) should have their original file name preserved when possible (unless its original file name is composed of nonsensical names with strings of irrelevant letters). *Avoid re-publishing the same image or video. Any duplicated images or videos found should be reported to an admin for speedy deletion. Vandlism Counters Undo & Rollback * All users can use the "Undo" function on the edit history of articles to revert any accidental vandalism edits. If the case is serious, you can also contact Administrators for them to step in. * "Rollback" is a tool enabled to all Bureaucrats, Administrators and Content Moderators. This allows quicker reverting of vandalism by instantly reverting all consecutive edits from a user on a page. Article Protection * As many anonymous users caused serious damage to other Wikis before, all contributors must now log in or register before contributing. However, there are also some registered users who would pay no attention and violate the rules. Article protection is the action of locking down articles to prevent certain user groups to edit, rename or create them, depending on the protection status. All members on or above Content Moderator rank have the power to deploy protection. Necrobumping * Necrobumping is the act of replying to comments or discussions that are more than 30 days old. This is against the rules of this wiki, as the new replies are considered a form of spam. So please try to avoid necrobumping by checking the date of the thread or the comment in when was it created. Making an Account * If you are currently banned, do not make sockpuppet accounts. This means making multiple accounts to try to constantly vandalize articles. If you create an account after you have gotten blocked, the original account gets a 5 year ban while the sockpuppet account will be permanently banned. * If you create an account with an inappropriate name, you get an infinite ban until you change the name. * If you have pornography of any sort as your profile picture, you get an infinite ban until you change your picture. Inappropriate Content/Profanity * Profanity is the act of using foul language as an intention of insulting or harassing someone. For this reason, there are boundaries and limits to using profanity in Unofficial GD Wiki.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Profanity * If you curse multiple times at other users, you will get a 2 week ban immediately. If you curse more after that you get an 5 month ban. After that, you are banned for 5 years. * Censored swearing is allowed, as long as it does not seek to offend any person. * Do not upload sexual content on this Wiki. If you do, you will be blocked for a year. Age Limit * There is no age limit on this wiki. However, any users that acts immaturely and annoys the community may find themselves banned for a period of time. As long as the user acts responsibly and reasonably, Unofficial GD Wiki will welcome any users regardless of their age. Userpages *You are only allowed to edit your own userpage. However, if a user has granted you permission to edit their userpage, you are allowed to do so as long as you comply with Wiki policy and rules. If you edit another user's userpage without their permission, you will automatically get a 1 week ban, depending on the severity. The Wiki's Social Places * The Wiki's social places are its Discord server, Message Walls, comment sections, the Discussion Board, and chats. * Please adhere to said social places' rules or you will follow with their consequences. Most of the basic rules can be found on the Discord server itself. * If you fail to respect people's opinions stated in the social places, the comment will be edited or removed and a warning will be issued. Repeat offenders may find themselves blocked, with the duration depending on the severity of the offense. * If you upload a link to a shock site with the intent to scare on chat, you will be blocked for up to 24 hours, depending on the severity of the offense. Repeated offenders may find themselves infinitely blocked from chat. * If you upload a link to a shock site in article comments or on Message Walls, the comment will be edited or removed and a warning will be issued. Repeat offenders may find themselves blocked, with the duration depending on the severity of the offense. * If you are spamming the chat you get a kick. If the offense persists, offenders may find themselves blocked depending on the severity. * Comments left in any article must be relevant to the article's topic at hand. All off-topic content are to be put in the Off-Topic board in the discussions. Any off-topic comment made to this article will be edited or deleted. * Troll comments in comment sections and blog posts are not allowed. Warnings and blocks may be issued depending on the severity of the offense. Troll comments are still allowed on Message Walls up until the point where the receiver issues a complaint. Copyright Policy *The Copyright Policy that our Wiki uses is the general policy which is used by Fandom. However, intellectual property by other users, including, but not limited to, fanmade images and videos is not allowed without permission. Doing so may result in a warning. Only content or media on our articles are completely free-to-use, with or without permission.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Copyright Watermarking *Watermarked content is strictly prohibited from mainspace articles. One may post watermarked images on their blogs and on their personal spaces, but not on mainspace articles. Such content will be taken down, and infringers will be issued warnings based on severity and defiance. ISO and Torrent Files * If you share a link to an illegal torrent file in this wiki, you will get a 2 week ban without a warning. However, as long as the link is not a torrent file with a copyright certificate, it is fine to share the link. However, any links to a torrent or ISO files with a copyright certificate is not only against the rules of this wiki, but it is also illegal.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torrent_file Warnings and Bans *If you persist with an act that goes against Wiki rules, even after several warnings, you get a first ban based on the severity of the offenses. If you fail to change after the ban has expired, you will get an infinite ban. The minimum ban duration is 48-72 hours, and is imposed at the administrators' discretion. *You are not allowed to remove warning messages from admins from your message wall. If you do that, each message is restored, and you receive another warning or get blocked, depending on the number of warnings you have received. Ban Appeals * If you feel that you were falsely banned, please let a Staff Member know! Leave an appeal on their message wall and they will look into it. There are some rules however. ** The ban must be at least 3 weeks long to make an appeal. ** You have to stay on the wiki for 7 days. ** You must tell the truth. If we discover that you were lying, you will face ''severe consequences ''and lose all appeal privileges. ** For every successful appeal, there is a 60 day cool-down time before you can make another appeal. ** You have 30 days to make an appeal or it won't be accepted.' This rule has been updated effective as of February 15th, 2018. If you have not appealed in more than 14 days but less than 30 days, please send another appeal!' Reporting Players * If you catch a editor vandalizing or causing disruption, let a staff member know! Please don't abuse the reporting system or you will be banned for 12 hours. Joining the Team * The Wiki's staff is also known as the UDGW team. * If you keep spamming a staff member asking to join the UGDW team (especially if you haven't fulfilled the requirements below), you get a 1 month ban. * If you want to join the UGDW team, you will need to prove yourself, and we will decide whether you should be a staff member. Rollback/Moderators * You need to have ''zero ''warnings, bans, or other infractions. * You must have at least 500 major edits. * You need to stay active on this wiki for 30 days. * You need to fully agree to the Rules and Guidelines (above). * You need to know the basics of editing, inserting, linking, and other tools in this wiki. * Members can be demoted at anytime if they do not comply with the Rules and Guidelines. Admins * You need to have ''zero ''warnings, bans, or other infractions. * You must have at least 1000 major edits. * You need to stay active on this wiki for at least 60 days. * You need to fully agree to the Rules and Guidelines (above). * You need to know how to use templates, edit in source mode, and adding galleries and sliders. * Members can be demoted at anytime if they do not comply with the Rules and Guidelines. Bureaucrats * You need to have ''zero ''warnings, bans, or other infractions. * You must have at least 2,000 major edits. * You need to stay active on this wiki for 3 months. * You need to fully agree to the Rules and Guidelines (above). * You need to know every single basic feature of wiki editing, including working with templates, basic editing, coding with CSS, and to be a respectful leader. * Members can be demoted at anytime if they do not comply with the Rules and Guidelines. Demotions * If a staff member breaks one of the rules or abuses his/her power, they will be demoted in most cases. However, they may get a warning first depending on the severity of the situation. Power Comparisons Here is a basic comparison of powers for each rank on the Wikia. All contributors must register or log in. To suppress spamming, anonymous users are disabled from editing, and due to risk of vandalism with bots, newly-registered accounts have their rights of editing or creating pages stripped as well. Logging in for 4 consecutive days after registration automatically grants newcomers the role of Auto-confirmed Users, allowing edits and creation of articles. Administrators have the right to supervise all Moderators, yet it will require the highest local role known as Bureaucrats to promote or revoke Content Moderators, as well as Administrators themselves. Meanwhile, neither of the Content nor Discussion Moderator divisions are above another one, because they have entirely separate jobs and monitor different sections. For more details, please refer to the article of User Rights on Community Central. References Category:Main Pages